swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nei Rin
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Yuuzhan Vong Empire Nei Rin is the Yuuzhan Vong Shaper behind The Ossus Project, the experiment to terraform ravaged worlds using Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology. The project is masterminded and supported by The Jedi Order, which hopes to rehabilitate worlds damaged in the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion and change galactic opinion about the Yuuzhan Vong themselves. A highly skill Shaper, Nei Rin believes herself worthy of the task. She is therefore shocked when the experiments begin the go awry on other worlds, but not on Ossus itself. The Vong Coral Seeds, designed to repair damaged ecosystems, soon infect the inhabitants of those worlds, causing painful and lethal mutations to the populace. The Galactic Empire uses the ensuring outrage to divide the galaxy, taking advantage of the situation by going to war against The Galactic Alliance. After Nei Rin leaves Ossus to investigate the cause of the mutations, The Sith attack the Jedi Temple on Ossus, killing the inhabitants and scattering what's left of The Jedi Order. The Shaper returns shortly thereafter to witness the devastation. Nei Rin and her bodyguards (Choka Skell and Liaan Lah) are indebted to The Jedi and honor-bound to protect their legacy- a collection of Jedi artifacts and other items that survived the raids. They also provide honorable services for the fallen Jedi, especially Kol Skywalker. Nei Rin and her bodyguards have remained hidden under the temple, protecting the Jedi legacy. Nei Rin has also determined that the failed terraforming operations on other worlds are the result of Sith sabotage. Nei Rin, freed from the guilt of the failed experiment by this revelation, remains dedicated to makes the project a success. She hopes to reveal the true source of the mutations and clear the Yuuzhan Vong name throughout the galaxy. Nei Rin Statistics (CL 12) Medium Yuuzhan Vong Noble 7/Shaper 5 Destiny Points: 2 Initiative: '+7; '''Senses: 'Perception: +14 'Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, High Galactic, Huttese, Mon Calamarian, Shyriiwook (Understand only), Yuuzhan Vong, Zabrak Defenses Reflex Defense: 23 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 29 Hit Points: 62, Damage Threshold: 26 '''Immune: 'The Force Offense 'Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +8 (1d4+6) 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +9 'Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+9 '''Special Actions: Bolster Ally, Coordinate, Expert Shaper, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Haste, Shaper Lore (+2) Species Traits (Yuuzhan Vong): Force Immunity, Technophobic, Biotech Proficiency, Weapon Familiarity (Amphistaff) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 12, Constitution 10, Intelligence 17, Wisdom 16, Charisma 15 'Talents: Biotech Mastery, Bolster Ally, Coordinate, Expert Shaper, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Haste, Skilled Implanter Feats: 'Biotech Specialist, Biotech Surgery, Linguist, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Life Sciences)), Skill Focus (Physical Sciences)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Technology)), Skill Focus (Mechanics), Skill Focus (Treat Injury), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +19, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +19, Knowledge (Physical Sciences) +19, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +14, Knowledge (Technology) +19, Mechanics +19, Perception +14, Persuasion +13, Treat Injury +19 '''Possessions: Shaper Hand (Treat as Biotech Tool Kit), Villip (Treat as Comlink (Short-Range)) Category:Yuuzhan Vong